


LET ME IN...INTO THE SHADOWS OF YOUR WINGS

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Let Me In (2010), Priest (2011)
Genre: Action, Adult Language, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Day-Walking Vampires, Drama, F/M, Fallen Angels, Horror, Human/Vampire Relationship, Modern Times/Settings, Romance, Survival in Apocalypse, Vampires, Vampires with Wings, Violence and Gore, explicit content, vampire apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Abby was just a normal human little girl? And the vampire she’s with is her older sister instead? Follow into this terrifying yet incredible story of Owen becoming friends with his next door neighbors Abby and vampire sister.  AU/Alternate Universe, Let Me In movie. Crossover with Priest 2011 movie later, Apocalypse Settings.</p><p>STORY RATED FOR LANGUAGE, CONTENT AND VIOLENCE.  BE WARNED!</p><p>STORY POSTED IN AO3 / ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LET ME IN...INTO THE SHADOWS OF YOUR WINGS

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LET ME IN OR PRIEST MOVIES OR ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS. I ONLY OWN THE OC CHARACTERS AND THE STORY AND PLOT.

STORY TITLE:

 **LET ME IN…INTO THE SHADOWS OF YOUR WINGS** by **MYSTICWRITER3018 (DARKFIRENYX)**

 

LINE BREAK

 

STORY SUMMARY:

What if Abby was just a normal human little girl? And the vampire she’s with is her older sister instead? Follow into this terrifying yet incredible story of Owen becoming friends with his next door neighbors Abby and vampire sister.  AU/Alternate Universe, Let Me In movie.  Crossover with Priest 2011 movie later, Apocalypse Settings.

STORY RATED FOR LANGUAGE, CONTENT AND VIOLENCE.  BE WARNED!

STORY POSTED IN FANFICTIONDOTNET AND AO3/ARCHIVEOFOUROWNDOTORG.

 

LINE BREAK

 

STORY GUIDE:

Words “Words” – normal; English

 _Words_ – italics; thoughts

“ _Words_ ” – italics; vampire or fallen angel or supernatural creature speak

 **Words** – bold; written language, books

“ **Words** ” – bold; other languages

“ ** _Words_** ” – bold italics; TV news, telephone, communication talk-link

 

LINE BREAK

 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LET ME IN MOVIE OR PRIEST MOVIE OR ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE.  THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS.  I ONLY OWN THE OC CHARACTERS, THE STORY AND PLOT.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

This is an AU/Alternate Universe story where there is no Thomas in the ‘Let Me In’ movie, but my OC character.  This story is also a crossover with the movie ‘Priest’ later on in Apocalypse settings.  There are a lot of changes in this story of mine, so no flames please!

BE WARNED! This story is rated dark, heart-stopping terrifying horror and morbid, and it has lots and tons of language, sexual content, gore, very dark and disturbing imagery and other adult-rated stuff.  YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

On to the new story! Hope you like it!

 

LINE BREAK

These are pictures for the story:

 

OC CHARACTER - VAMPIRE ANNA:

 

ABBY:                                                                  OWEN:

                      

 

 

LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 1

 

Thomas was sitting outside on the playground in a snowy night.  A cold wisp of frost blowing from his breaths.

 

He sat down on a snowy bench glumly as he was thinking over what he went through in his life.  Since then, when he first attended his school at first grade, he’d been bullied by a group of boys who liked to pick on him because of his weak stature. 

 

But then something happened that changed his life.  And it happened only in one day and then one night.

 

Which he will never forget as long as he lived, even up to his old age.

 

One day, a new girl transferred to his school and she was pretty and friendly.  Her name is Abby.

 

She moved to Thomas’ town with her older sister.  When Thomas shyly tried to make friends with her, he was happy that Abby accepted.

 

As time went on, for about 5-6 months, Thomas and Abby became close friends until that one night where it all happened, that it changed his life forever and never made him forget about it.

 

Abby was walking home from school, as her older sister was late, Thomas offered to accompany her and the girl accepted it with a kind smile.

 

Since it’s been long that Abby and Thomas have been friends, Thomas started to have feelings towards her and has been developing a crush.

 

Just as they were going near Abby’s home and Thomas decided to confess his feelings to her nervously, Thomas’ bullies intercepted them.

 

The bullies were a group of five boys, and they were bigger than Thomas and Abby, and they are meaner and stronger-looking.  Two of them went to grab Abby and tease her as she cried out when one of them grabbed and pulled her long blonde hair.

 

Thomas tried to intervene and help her but he got grabbed by the two other boys and the last one who is the leader started punching him on the chest, stomach and face as Abby cried out and screamed for them to stop.

 

Suddenly, Thomas heard an inhuman screech and sounds of wings from up in the air, and the boy who was punching him was snatched up high like he got grabbed by a giant bird and he screamed like a girl until the thing that lifted him up, tore his throat apart and blood rained down on them.

 

Then all four bullies screamed and ran around like headless chickens, trying to get away from the creature, but it caught up to them and one by one, they were torn, ripped and scratched apart by the flying sharp-clawed and sharp-fanged monster.

 

Abby ran to her friend Thomas and worried over him, checking to see his injuries but Thomas wasn’t paying attention as he stared in horror and fear as the creature finished killing the five boys and started eating—no, drinking their throats out of their life blood with unholy sucking sounds, as if the winged being is a vampire.

 

As if true to his terrifying thoughts, the creature finished its fills and slowly turned its head to look at him and Abby with blood still dripping from its jaw and eyes seemed to be glowing eerily bright and fangs showing from its mouth with small snarling sounds.

 

Thomas whimpered but to his stunned shock, Abby cried happily and ran towards it. “Anna!”

 

He stared as Abby hugged the winged creature and it hugged back.  Then its whole countenance softened like the monster is actually an angel to Abby.

 

Thomas now realized that despite the very dark black feathery wings, hands with wicked razor claws and scary facial features with its eerie eyes and sharp teeth and fangs, he saw that this being is a beautiful human woman.  She has long golden blonde hair like Abby and her skin is almost pale white.  Her eerie inhuman eyes seemed to turn back into normal bright blue like the sky and the woman’s head slowly moved to look at Thomas with a soft gentle expression.

 

She regarded him silently as Abby is still hugging her, their arms wrapped around each other, before ‘Anna’ said softly. “Abby…we need to leave…now.”

 

Those words upset Abby but she seemed to understand that this is serious and she turned back to look at Thomas with a very sad look as if saying goodbye.

 

“Bye, Thomas.  I’m sorry.” Abby said softly to her friend.

 

Before Thomas was going to speak after a stunned silence, Anna unfurled her large wings, flapped them and then she flew into the air with Abby in her arms.

 

Thomas watched shocked as his friend Abby left with the winged woman, leaving him alone with the dead bodies and the carnage all around him.

 

By the time some witnesses saw him alone with the bodies around and then the police arrived, Thomas was just stone-cold silent after that night.

 

Now…as a few days passed, Thomas was said to be traumatized by what happened and the police believed that the young boy seemed to be in shock and was a witness to what really happened, since they found no evidence on to who have done the monstrous acts towards his bullies.  The police tried to question him deep into it but the boy just became tight-lipped silent as if he was in a walking coma.

 

Thomas’ parents were worried but the boy was at least responsive enough to eat, drink and sleep as usual.  It’s just…his mind wasn’t all there.

 

Even though many thoughts that Thomas was all gone in mind…Thomas was actually aware of everything.  After that night, he tried to visit Abby’s house again and looked for her but he learned later that when he went there, the neighbors told him that Abby and her ‘sister’ have left and moved away.  They have been gone ever since that night.

 

Now Thomas just sat there in the bench, wondering in his mind aimlessly…never forgetting about the girl Abby…and the winged creature woman she was with, who was called… ‘Anna’.

 

LINE BREAK

 

A few years later…

 

We see Abby and she is now a teenage girl in the age of 16 years old, though she looked to be a well-developed mature young adult.  Her blonde hair is still long, and her brown eyes and face were still pretty and soft.

 

She was sitting on a bench in an empty park on another snowy night and she seemed to be waiting for someone.

 

The one she is waiting for is her older ‘sister’ is the winged creature named ‘Anna’.

 

Abby and Anna are not really related.  Abby is human…and Anna is a _vampire_.

 

Abby met Anna when the winged vampire being went hunting for blood and she flew into the path where Abby’s mother and her were strolling alone and got ambushed by men who were rapists and killers.

 

Abby’s mother didn’t make it when she fought back against the men and they killed her for her efforts.  Then as the men were about to take their fun into the little girl Abby instead, Anna intervened quickly and she turned onto them and feasted on their blood. 

 

Abby watched this with a bit of horror and fear as Anna killed all of the men and drained all their blood dry, then the little girl went into awed wonder when Anna finished her kill and turned to the child with a sad soft look on her face.

 

To Anna’s shock, Abby called her ‘angel’ and then the little girl just went to her and hugged her as if she’s her best friend and new mother.

 

The winged vampire Anna tried to make Abby let go but the girl just cling tightly to her like a monkey and never let go of her, and Anna didn’t have the heart enough to force the human child to release her.

 

So, Anna the vampire took her in as if she was her own and they became ‘sisters’ in the eyes of human society.  Though Anna takes care of Abby, Abby helps Anna by hiding her vampire self even if she needed it or not.

 

Anna is an ancient vampire back from the old days where there were others like her who has wings, and they can also walk during the days with sunlight but only in short times and when the sun is covered up in a cloudy weather.  Her kind of vampire can also control their thirst of blood and they can go without feeding on blood for a long amount of time until their hunger starts to consume their very beings inside.

 

Though Anna has fed on blood by killing humans back in the ancient old times, she stopped that and went into feeding on the humans who are criminals and bad in every way, killing and feasting them in the private places and in the darkest of nights, also feeds on animal blood whenever necessary and goes into drinking from blood bags when Anna discovered and found out about them.

 

Though it was hard for Anna to hide the thefts she’s done when taking some blood bags from hospitals and also killing and feeding on criminal people and disposing their bodies, she made well into hiding her vampire self from human society and pretending to be human and looking after her younger ‘sister’ Abby.

 

Luckily, for both girls, Anna was a rich woman from ancient times up to the present modern times, and she made good and have been wise on their money and riches to take care of them and their lives.

 

But the only thing that was difficult in their lives, is that Abby and Anna had to always move from place to place, town to town, country to country…anything like that just to hide Anna from being exposed of the creature that she truly really is.

 

Now…Abby was waiting patiently for Anna to return and come back to her after another ‘hunt’ in the night, when she turned upon hearing someone walking towards her.

 

She turned her head and saw a teenage boy approaching and Abby didn’t know who he is but he seems to be a local.

 

This is another new town Abby and Anna moved into, and it was night when they moved into the new place.  Anna didn’t have time to enroll Abby into her new school in high school grade, for it was late at night and she left to sate herself.

 

The teenage boy seemed to be in the same age as her, and he has child-like boyish features, with short brown hair under his snow cap and soft blue eyes as he smiled at her awkwardly.

 

“Hi!” he said shyly. “You must be new here.  I’m Owen.”

 

Abby smiled at him as if he reminded her of her former friend Thomas back then. “I’m Abby.”

 

Little did Abby know, as well as her vampire sister Anna…their lives are about to change forever towards this new person who stumbled into their lives known as…Owen.

 

CHAPTER ENDS

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

This is a new story! Hope you like it!

In case all you readers need to know, I’ve made Abby into a young teenager (like from the movie ‘Carrie’ 2013) and also Owen as a teenager as well.  There is no Thomas in this story, but I had to add him in for the first chapter only to introduce my OC character, the vampire Anna.

To all those who want to know, the vampire Anna has black human-sized feathery wings like an angel’s, and the character I’m playing her is a beautiful blonde woman.  I’m leaning towards ‘Avril Lavigne’ to play as my character in this story as Anna, but if there are others who would like to give their ideas and suggestions, please give me some and message me.

Stay tuned to this story, because there will be lots and lots more!

Next chapter…Owen meets Abby and Anna…life goes on in school or other things in normal daily human life…until Owen discovers Anna’s _secret_.

 

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!  
> PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
